


Rose Colored Beer Goggles

by Fenheart87



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Idiots in Love, Original Character(s), Why is the Rum Gone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenheart87/pseuds/Fenheart87
Summary: Marinette tags along with Luka and his friends to a party. As its getting closer to the time for them to leave, she can't find her boyfriend.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Rose Colored Beer Goggles

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a friend's husband who is adorable in all the ways that she loves and reminds me of Luka. Hope I did this justice!

The get together turned party was winding down and Marinette was trying to find her missing boyfriend so they could leave. Her phone was getting text messages but she could not get any clue as to where he was hiding.  _ Why did I trust him with Dingo? _

_ Ping. One new picture from <3Heartsong _ .

"Luka seriously?!" She groaned and covered her face, the picture was completely black leaving her no closer to finding her boyfriend.

_ Ping. One new message from <3Heartsong. _

_ 10:43 PM I love you my melody. _

_ 10:44 PM I love you more. _

_ 10:44 PM Theer is no way, Dongo said so. _

"Not helping my confidence there babe." Marinette pulled up her contacts and waited for Brielle to pick up.

_ "Hello?" _

"Hey Brielle, would you happen to know where your dangerous little mind has wandered off to?" Marientte was making yet another trip through the house, checking behind couches and curtains, knocking on different doors for a second look.

_ "Nope, are you still in the house? I haven't seen Luka either and Dingo is a terrible drunk texting but refuses to answer my calls." _

"Luka is pretty alright, thanks to voice to text I'm sure, seems Dingo is with him and it's dark. That's about all I've gotten from him." Her phone buzzed with another message.

_ 10:52 PM you know you know I know I love you. _

_ "Where are you? I think us searching together is better than apart." _

"Making my way to the kitchen now, I need some water after all this up and down the stairs. Like who really thought having a huge staircase was a fantastic idea?" Marinette huffed at the answering sigh and click of the call ending. The kitchen had her frozen in shock, it was as if a tornado had blown through. Cups of various liquids are littered throughout the kitchen, some half full and others empty scattered on every available surface. There was flour and an abandoned mixture of what Marinette recognized as a failed attempt for chocolate chip cookies.

_ Ping. One new message from <3Heartsong _

_ 11:04 I love you my beautiufl _

"I wish you would just tell me where you are..." Carefully scooting the cups and bottles, the Asian woman waited for Brielle and continued to try and pry a somewhat coherent answer from her boyfriend.

11:06 I love you too goofball. Why is it so dark? 

_ 11:07 Dingalong said we has 2 b, he's scary of you babe. _

11:07 Okay but if you're hiding and I can't find you to kiss you.

_ 11:07 but I can't, dingho said no. Uck. _

11:08 so I'm gross now?

"Okay, able to get anything from boy blue?" The brunette frowned at the mess in the kitchen and opted to stay in the open doorway.

"Other than he's drunk, with Dingo somewhere dark and he loves me, not much." Mairnette giggled at how that sounded aloud and Brielle scoffed in amusement.

"Of course he would be somewhere dark, the only one I know that had to sleep with the light on until he was ten and with his stuffed duck until he was thirteen; is hiding somewhere dark." A dual ping distracted then for a moment and both viewed their phones with hope for an actual clue.

_ 11:11 heeeeeeey it's that time make a wihs  _

_ 11:11 I know what I wish four.... _

_ 11:12 for eve with you because I just love you so much liek how you know( oingo doesn't cuz hes a dicko _

"Okay we need to find them fast, let's call at the same time and see if we can distract Dingo from hanging up." Marientte suggested, drawing the frowning girl from thoughts of possibly murdering her phone in place of her boyfriend. Pressing the call button, Marinette waited as it rang until it clicked.

_ "Hey it's you." _

"Luka! Where are you?"

_ "I'm 'ere but hey did yooh know I love you?" _

"I love you too but where are you babe?"

_ "Aw I'm babe! That's me! Hey dickgo ya hear that?!" _

"Babe, where are you and Dingo?" Marinette stiffled a sigh and out the phone on speaker for Brielle to hear.

_ "Meleaddie, I'm just I'm just so sorrel. I'm with dickihole." _

_ "Oi! Shut yeeerr mowth! Sec see is me and your ick and and that lil macaroon too!" _

"Oh god, Dingo how much did you drink?" Brielle asked, gritting her teeth and flexing her hands in anger.

"Okay shit faced drunk." The ravenette muttered, "how can you understand him?"

_ "Oi! I'll have ill 'ave yooh knoooow, I speak cursive! Can't you read?! OW!" _ The sound of skin assaulting skin came through clearly and some shuffling and arguing picked up.

_ "Mari you should know.... i love you so much." _ The girls could hear the waterworks starting and shared a calculated glance, are they worth finding just to put with them in person?

_ "Ah no! Not the glitter!!!" _

_ "Babe I can see colors!" _

_ "Marinette I'm assuming you and Brielle are together and looking for these idiots in the broom closet." _ Kagami's voice was a relief and Marinette ended the call, moving to follow Brielle who was marching to the one closet they ignored.

Kagami was casually leaning against the door of said mystery closet, calmly scrolling through her phone. Upon seeing the two women arrive, she put her phone away and banged on the door just to hear the occupants scream. Kagami simply smirked at Marinette’s confused face.

"Are they dead yet?" Brielle asked bluntly, ignoring the elbow that found purchase in her ribs.

"No, just scared. Do you need my assistance or can I leave?"

"We can handle them, thank you for finding our idiots Kagami. I'll text you when we've made it home safe." Waving off the taller girl off, she watched as the brunette turn on her flash light, highlighting the crushed velvet pattern in her dress for a momentary distraction.

"Ready?" 

"As I'll ever be." Quickly she opened the camera app as Brielle opened the door, Luka was on top of Dingo who had a hold of his belt and was halfway off. The click of her camera made them freeze and Luka grinned widely, throwing himself off of the Austrailian.

"Hey babe!" His brow furrowed in thought, "wait I'm babe…"

"Are you sure Dingo isn't you babe?" She teased, loving how he turned slightly green.

"No! Marradee I prowise I don't swing like a door!" Luka attempted to grab her hand in his sincere explanation but missed and stumbled into the wall. "I only you love my wife."

"Mate! Finally! Where's the black! Shiiiiiiny heeeereeeee shiiiiiiiiinyyyyyy Wait I call groanage!" Dingo struggled as his girlfriend tried to get him to stand sothehy could leave, earning a few smacks upside the head.

"I'm ignoring all this right now until you two are sober and properly pay for your actions. Luka come on please." Marinette held out her hands towards him ignoring how his smile made her feel special and her face to warm slifghtly.

"Hey guess what?" He managed to grab one hand and it gave more life to the dopey smile he was sporting.

"I love you too now let's go."

"How'd you know that I was going to say what?!"

"Because you show me all the time, lets go Star."

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to Verfound for the guest appearances from her OCs, Dingo and Brielle. (Now please take him back, I have other works to focus on 🤣) 
> 
> Also do you know how hard it is to purposely have typos? Why is typing drunk conversation so hard?!


End file.
